Chibi Usagi
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Usagi's turned into a 2-year-old and Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu have to take care of her! ^^ Oh, the horror!


Summery: The inners and outers are on a trip. While they're gone, Usagi's turned into a baby, and Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki are left to take care of her. Will they last a week of a baby Usagi? For that fact, will Usagi last under their care? And who did this? A past enemy, maybe? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi plopped down on the bench. The senshi were gone, Naru's mother got sick, her parents were off on a trip, Shingo was at a friends house. Leaving Usagi with nothing to do. "Nothing..absoulutly nothing to do. *huff*" she looked around. "I'd much rather have a youma around, than this." She looked up at the sky. "Hm, I wonder what that is." It looked like snow, but it was summer.  
It started softly, but more came down over the minutes. "Snow? In the summer?" Usagi wondered. "Well, I have heard of Christmas in July." So, Usagi did the most childish thing, yet I do it too. She stuck out her tongue for a little snow to fall on. And when it did, she shivered. "How can it be cold?" She started her way home. The more time that went by, the more colder she got.  
"Hey, maybe Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are home." Usagi started walking to their complex. "Cold..cold..why is it so cold?" ~Same time/ Somewhere~  
  
A woman looked at a crystal ball. (Hint,wink) "Finally, my revenge is almost complete. Serenity won't be able to stop me now. Not even your friends can save you." ~Usagi~  
  
Usagi knocked on the door. 'I'm still cold!' All of a sudden, tiredness kicked in. *yawn* "Sleep." Usagi looked around. She was shorter than before. 'What's going on?!' she paniced. Usagi knocked on the door, harder. "Just a minute!" came the annoyed voice of Yaten.  
Usagi looked around. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier. And she drifted off to Sleep, Sleep Land. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was that she had shrunk down to the size of a 2-year-old. ~5 minutes ago~  
  
*knock knock* 'I just know I'm gonna have to answer that.' Yaten pradicted. "Hey, Yaten. Can you get that?" Seiya called from the other side of the apartment. 'I told myself I knew.' Yaten thought getting up. "Who is it?" he asked. He looked around but, no one was there. "Hmm, oh well." He closed the door. Then, reliezation hit him. Yaten looked out the door, again. Then, he looked down at Chibi Usagi, sucking her thumb.  
OO "Uh.Seiya..Taiki. .. I think you better come see this." He called. "What is.it?" Taiki's voice trailed off. "What did you do to Odango!?" Seiya cried. "I didn't do it." Yaten said. Taiki picked her up and layed her on the couch. "What to do.what to do.." Seiya paced. *yawn* Chibi Usagi looked around. She stared at Seiya. "Daddy?" she asked, pointing at Seiya.  
Yaten looked at Chibi Usagi then Seiya, then Chibi Usagi. "She just called you Daddy." He said, before busting out laughing. Seiya, on the other hand, sweatdropped. "Ile, not Daddy. HE'S Daddy." He said pointing at Yaten. "DADDY!" Chibi Usagi cried jumping on Yaten. "Ah! No, not Daddy! HE'S Daddy!" Yaten cried, pointing at Taiki.  
Chibi Usagi looked around. "Ahh.wai." She 'coo'ed, crawling to Taiki. She opened her arms, as if wanting to be picked up. *sigh* "So, what are we gonna do?" Yaten asked. "We take care of her." Taiki replied, trying to keep the bundle of energy from pulling his hair out. "By the end of this, you, Taiki won't have ANY hair." Yaten joked. -_- "I hope I do." Taiki replied, taking it seriously.  
Chibi Usagi jumped off Taiki and crawled away. "Where's she going?" Yaten asked. "Let's go see." Seiya said. They peered into the hall. Fontunaly, they were able to stop Chibi Usagi from getting hit on the head by a vase. *sniffle..sniffle* Chibi Usagi's eyes watered. *WAH!* "Shh shh.." "I don't think this is gonna be easy." Yaten sighed. *WAAH!* Taiki walked in the kitchen and came back with. "COOKIE!" Chibi Usagi cried, stuffing her little mouth.  
She looked around. 'YUMMIE!' "Uncle Cookie!" She cried. *sweatdrop* "Uncle.Cookie? Cookie?!" Yaten gawked. "How does it feel to be.Uncle..Cookie?" Seiya asked. "Like I've been named Uncle Cookie by a two year old." Taiki replied. *ring* "Konnichi wa?" Seiya asked, still in confusion. "Seiya? Have you seen Usagi? She's not at home." Came the voice of Naru.  
Seiya turned white. "It's Naru." He whispred. Yaten took the phone. "Ile, we haven't." "Oh, well. Ja." And Naru hung up. "Ok, Odango's been turned into a two year old, and Naru's looking for her. What to do?" Seiya asked himself. *wah* "Uh-oh." *Wah* "What's the matter?" *WAh* "Uncle Cookie! We could use a cookie, right now!" *sniffle..WAH!* "What's going on and who's Uncle Cookie?" came the voice of a sleepy and annoyed Kakyuu.  
OO "She's soo cute!" Kakyuu cried, taking Chibi Usagi. *sniffle* "What'd you do?" she asked. "That's what we want to know!" Kakyuu patted Chibi Usagi on the back. "One of you go to the store and get some fruit." She replied. "I'll go." Taiki volunteered. He walked out the door with a pair of sunglasses and a jacket. "Now, one of you get a blanket." Yaten opened the hall closet and pulled out a blanket. "And, hand me the remote."  
  
Kakyuu plopped down on the couch. "What do you need the TV for?" Seiya asked. *closing door* "Well, you got free fruit." Taiki said, handing Kakyuu a bag. "Knife, bowl, cutting board." After cutting up the fruit into little pieces, Kakyuu put the pieces in a bowl. "Kai." Chibi Usagi 'coo'ed. Yaten pulled out his watch. "KAI!" Chibi Usagi cried. "5 seconds. *snort* Same time as always."  
*yawn* Chibi Usagi layed her head on Kakyuu's lap. ".Mommy." she said, before drifting off to sleep. OO "She just called you Mommy!" Seiya gawked. Yaten smirked. "I'm the only one who hasn't been named!" he, happily, cried. *sweatdrop*  
~Next Day~  
  
*yawn* Usagi looked around. "What am I doing here?" she asked herself. "Oh, well." She got up and walked out the door. Taiki walked in the kitchen. OO "Usagi's gone!" he cried. Seiya raced into the kitchen. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Most likely that was a spell, so it may have wore off." Kakyuu pointed out. *Yawn* Yaten walked in. "Can I go back to sleep, now?" he asked.  
Kakyuu picked up the phone. "Konnichi wa." Came the happy voice of Usagi. "Usagi?" Kakyuu asked. "Oh, Kakyuu-chan. Can you tell me what I was doing in your apartment?" Usagi asked. "Long story, Usagi-chan. Long story." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! R/R please! ^^ And, if you're just kind enough, I might make a another one were another person turns into something or another age. Just tell me who you want it to be and what they turn to. ^__^ 


End file.
